PunchDrunk
by phree
Summary: “You’re drunk” he repeated. “You don’t know what you’re doing." Mamori doesn't know how to hold her liquid, and that effects a certain quarterback in non-amusing ways. M for Lemon HiruMamo


Title: Punchdrunk

**Title:** Punchdrunk

**Pairing: **HiruMamo (duh, that couple rocks my socks!!)

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Nothing. I'm not a good owner, ask my very dead gold fish.

**Warning: **Alcohol, lemon, AU, and slight, unintended OOC (trying to keep that at a minimum)

**Summary:** Hiruma is not amused, and a drunken manager might complicate things. Especially when the quarterback has to walk her home. Warning: Lemon.

**Author's note**: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the first of many things. My first Eyeshield-fanfic, my first lemon, Mamori's first try with alcohol and… well, like I said, first for many things. Been struggling to keep them in character, but I also picture Hiruma as being quite honourable when it comes to certain things. I mean, in the manga and anime, he is rather protective sometimes.

This is a cliché plot, but that's for a reason! Drunk+Male friend+walk home Accidents!! Believe me, I know. People seem unable to learn for other's mistake, don't you think.

Oh, and the theme for this is "Lips like Morphine" by Kill Hannah. That song gets you in the right mood for this piece of art. snorting laugh

Anyway, enjoy and expect more from me.

* * *

_A beautiful girl  
A beautiful girl  
Can turn your world into dust_

_I stood in front of her face  
When the first bullet was shot_

- Radiohead "Punchdrunk lovesick"

* * *

Yoichi Hiruma wasn't amused.

This… this… situation he was in was _not_ amusing! He usually wasn't the one to get intimidate, or let thing get to him in anyway. If it got in his way, he bribed or blackmailed it out off the way, or simply kicked at it 'til it left.

This wasn't quite so simple.

"I'll never forget this, fucking old man!" he hissed to Musashi, who just gave him a raised eyebrow. "I'll fucking follow you 'till the end of the world, pick up every single mistake you do and fucking tell it to _everyone_!

"Sure, sure" His teammate said, completely unfazed by the blonde demon's threat. "But you should take care of that before you start" He pointed at the whole reason Hiruma knew this night was going to end in _disaster_. Complete, embarrassing, unforgotten disaster. What had he ever done to deserve this? Okay… maybe a couple of things, but this… this was _too_ much! He scowled down at the girl, happily drinking her- what? Tenth?- cup of sake at his feet.

"I said you've had enough, fucking manager!" he scowled and hurriedly took the drink from her. Where did she get all those anyway?

"Noo" she whined complaining, not totally unlike a five-year old girl stolen of her favourite doll. "Gimme, gimme!" she protested and tried wiggly to take it back from the frowning quarterback who tossed the liquid away with a flick of his hand.

Hiruma was disturbed. Mamori, the manager of the American Football team Deimon Devils, was drunk. Not just drunk, but wasted, completely gone.

Hiruma should have figured a girl like her didn't have a clue of how to hold her drink. It had begun like a simple celebration for their latest victory, with laughter and happiness and all that crap. And most importantly, a _sober_ Mamori. Then, when the brats went home for the evening, Musashi (the fucking, manipulating idiot Hiruma couldn't ever forgive) had innocently (and so deceivingly) suggested that the older ones went out for some _real_ celebration (and people called _Hiruma_ a devil!)

The rest was a very painful history.

Now, only half of the group was in standing condition, as they made it out to the street. Kurita was snoring happily at the roadside, Musashi half-leaning against the little mountain that was his passed out body.

Mamori was still conscious. And that was, according to Hiruma, the tragedy. She hummed merrily to herself as she played with a couple of pebbles on the street.

Hiruma looked up at his old friend. "This is entirely your fault" he accused, but there was a tiny, tiny, for an untrained ear unnoticeable, tone of pleading in his voice now.

The older young man picked his ear lazily. "Got my own problem tonight, don't you think" he nodded down at the enormous snoring friend in the ground under them. Hiruma scowled. How he was going to get that fucking fatty home was beyond his imagination. But, on the other hand, his imagination wasn't on it's famous, insane-genially peak tonight. He couldn't even figure how to get out of _this_ problem lying before him.

"I'll take the fatty" he offered, _almost_ desperately.

"No, I don't know the way to Anezaki" Musashi reminded. "And I doubt she will be a good way describer in this state" he added, his finger still in his ear. Hiruma fought down the urge to rip it off his hand.

"Nanannaaam nannaa nadaa" Mamori hummed and made the devil-quarterback grimace in defeat.

"Alright, alright" he growled. "Fucking old man, I'll get you for this" he vowed deeply.

"Just take care of her"

"Fuck off"

The two football players split up, both of them with his own heavy burden (even if in Musashi's case it was a little more literally). Hiruma made sure his two teammates were out of both hearing and seeing area before he leaned down to the _very_ drunk girl.

"Okay, fucking manager" he tried threateningly. "Get your ass up"

She just looked at his serious demon-face and burst out in a sudden giggle. Hiruma blinked and drew back, confused. "What the fuck…?" This was not the respond he had been expecting.

"You'know what…?" the girl in front of him kept tittering. "You look kind of funny, Hiruma-kun!"

The quarterback felt himself deadpan. "Funny?" he repeated vacantly.

"Yeah" Mamori nodded suddenly very serious and tilted her head to look at him from another angle. "You look like the Tooth-fairy!" She exploded in laughter.

Hiruma wondered just how much he was expected to take before he was allowed to leave her where she was sitting. He sighed and shoved his hands deep into his pocket. Damn troublesome…

He watched as she tried to get up from the sidewalk, swaying dangerously as she tried. She looked like she was dancing, but some very odd, hideous dance. Or like she had some kind of seizure. "I should…get'ome" she shuddered and tried to take a step. She tripped over her own feet and was close to falling forwards when Hiruma recently caught her with a sigh. "Whops" she called out. "Mebbe I'm alittle drunkey" she mused and looked up at him.

"No shit" he muttered and got her on both feet again. _Drunkey_!? Oh, she was _soo_ going to hear that next day. And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that. Maybe if it gave him enough blackmail-material, this babysitting-shit might be worth it.

He watched her starting to sing "_I'm walking on sunshine_" in a loud, giddy voice as she tried to take a serious dance step. Maybe some _really_ good blackmail-material.

He doubted _anything_ in the world could be worth this. So good blackmail-material wasn't existing in this dimension.

"Hiru-chaaan!" she called out to him, and he froze. _Hiru-chan?!_ His eyes bulged. He didn't just hear that. Nope, he was just imagining things. Yes, that was it! It was all an absurd, bad dream. A nightmare. He _knew_ he shouldn't been taking those old chewing gums.

"Hiru-chan! C'mooon!" she winked to him. He sighed. Ok, not a dream. A hallucination maybe? He strolled over to her, his hands still in his pockets. She stared at him as he walked up aside her, her pretty blue eyes widen in absurd awe. "You as drunk as me?" she asked in wonder.

He shrugged. "Probably"

"Then why are you not…?" she trailed off.

Hiruma felt a smile tug in the corner of his mouth. "I'm just a lot better at hiding it"

"How come?"

"More practice?" he suggested with a full grin down at her. She was so innocent. This was obviously her first encounter with alcohol. Poor thing tomorrow, he mused with a malicious smirk. She probably didn't even know what to do to ease the hangover.

She returned his smile, completely obvious to his spiteful thoughts. "YAHA!" she laughed then and turned around to gaze down the night cold street. "No', which wa' is home?" she asked out aloud and furred her eyebrows in hard thinking.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" _Jeez, this was bad_.

She shook her head and turned to look at him with a pleading face. "Do you know, Hiru-chan?"

He grimaced. "Maybe, if you never call me that again"

She pouted. "But why not?" she whined and tugged his arm like a little clingy kid. "It's so cute"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I'm getting at"

"But it fits you!"

"Look, fucking manager I….what did you say?" He wasn't sure he got that right. It had sounded like she… he wasn't sure _what_ exactly it had sounded like.

She giggled and patted him across his shoulder. "I said it fits you, 'cause you'r such a _sweeety_! Hiruma-chan" she said again, like rubbing it in. Hiruma frowned. The fucking manager was getting on his nerves twice as much when she was smashed. She let go of him and started to go (more like waggled) down the street.

"Hey! Fucking manager, you know that's wrong way" he called after her and gave up completely. So he had to play gentleman tonight, alright. No one would be able to tell anyway. She wouldn't remember it, and he sure as hell wouldn't tell. Besides, if he left her like this she would most likely end up in a dumpster, or in some random scabby guy's apartment.

She turned and glittered towards him. "Oh, so you do know where I live?" she beamed to him. He gritted his teeth. Of course he knew where he lived, he knew where everyone lived. His notebook held all kind of that information, especially about the team.

"C'mon" he sighed. "I'll walk you home"

She beamed even brighter, if it was possibly. "Thanks, Hiruma-kun!" The demon just grimaced and started walking in the right direction. She followed him happily, if a little unsteady.

The night was cool and dark. They met no one down the lane as they kept walking, and Hiruma was secretly grateful. This could be difficult to cover up if the wrong person saw him. And those annoying rumours about him and the manager were enough as it was.

"Are you coming, or what?" he growled annoyed as she had to stop to gain her balance again. Jeez, she was slow. In this pace, he'd never get home.

She grimaced. "I'm trying, but the groun' keeps moving!" she complained and glared down at the street. Hiruma rolled his eyes and went back to her. Ignoring her slurry protests, he flipped her arm over his broad shoulder. "Just shut up, fucking manager" he growled at her. "I want to get home tonight" Yupp, that was all there was to it. He just wanted to get home before sunrise, and if he had to help her walk it was just another bonus… downer! He meant downer! Damn, Hiruma gritted his pointy teeth. He must be even more drunk then he thought.

She didn't seem to notice his mental scowling, but sighed happily and leaned against his side, letting him support her more. "This is nice" she mumbled a little drowsily.

"What are you babbling about now?" he asked her irritated, against his better judgement. He really should have seen the signs and busted out of there before it spun completely out of control. But _nooo_, he had to poke his pointy nose in the wicked mind of Mamori the Manager.

She snuggled into his firm grasp, making him freeze immediately. "This is nice…" she repeated. "You smell so nicely, Hiruma-kun. Like gum… and coffee"

Naturally, he wanted to tell her sarcastically. But he seemed to have lost his voice. Luckily, they were almost home. He could see the apartment she quite recently moved into. _Finishing line, the race almost done!_ A little longer, just a _little_ longer.

"You're not like I thought, Hiruma-kun"

Ah, crap.

If he ignored her, would she go away, like they always said? He hoped so, and kept his eyes fixed at the door to the stair well. _Just a little longer_, he kept telling himself. _Just a little longer._

"I thought you would be all bossy and terrible and manipulating and bribing" she kept ploughed on, ignorant to the quarterback's discomfort.

"So you're saying I'm not?" he tried to brush it off with a snickering.

"No, you are" Mamori said, suddenly serious. "But you are so much more, you know. And you're not as bad as everybody think. As you _want_ them to think"

Hiruma looked away, stopping at her door step. "You're drunk" he concluded almost sternly, removing his arm from her shoulder. She grasped it, held on to it. His dark eyes narrowed dangerously. But he didn't scare her off, he never had.

"Why don't you want people to see who you really are?" she demanded to know in a soft whisper. Her voice ringed in his ear, like she shouted the question out to him.

"You don't get anything" he replied, annoyed. At least that was truth. Didn't she get that _this_ was who he really was? Anything else was just her illusion.

"I get one thing" she murmured, slightly parting her lips. "I like the one you really are, Hiruma-kun…"

_Ah, crap, crap, crap, crap!_ Hiruma's mind reeled on as she leaned forward, leaned up. This was bad! Really bad! It felt like his whole brain was shutting down, and the only two things he could think was if she had puked that night and if she would taste good? The answer was a sure no, and uncertain yes. She would taste _pure_, and he didn't know if he liked that taste. After all, he had never even been allowed to get _close_ to something so untainted as her.

He stood froze, like a statue in concrete. Like dear caught in the headlight. He watched as her pink, little tongue darted out and brushed over her lips. "Hiruma-kun…"

She closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to him ever so slightly. It was the chastest kiss he ever had, the feeling of her warm, soft lips, shyly pressed against his own, colder. The hands in his pockets clenched.

"What… what do you thing you're doing, fucking manager?" he asked her, pulling away, eyeing her warily. He had tried to sound harshly, and from her timid look on her flushed he had succeed.

"I… kissed you, Hiruma-kun" she mumbled, long down at her feet, swaying vaguely. "Sorry" He sighed at the deflated look on her face. _Damn, that wasn't so smooth_. But when the hell had he ever needed to be _smooth_.

"You're drunk" he repeated. "You don't know what you're doing" It sounded like he tried to explain her previous actions, like he was searching for some kind of logic in this absurd situation. Maybe a dream wasn't so impossible?

"I might be drunk, but I know what I'm doing" she protested weakly. He wouldn't get away so easy.

The quarterback snorted in disbelief. "You don't even know where you're living, fucking _smashed_ manager" He glared down at her, her pretty eyes meeting his. His attempt to scare her off was still unsuccessful. He felt like gulping, this wasn't good. He was out on deep water. Being a mastermind in American football and common blackmailing didn't come to any use as she looked at him like that under long eyelashes, her eyes half lidded. Was it just him, or was she sobering up?

"I want to kiss you Hiruma-kun, I've been wanting it a long time. Trust me" she murmured huskily, once again leaning up to him. And once again, he didn't move. He was dead frozen in his tracks.

Her second kiss was different. It wasn't as trembling and cautiously, her lips moved with another confidence, with another hunger over his. Her lips tasted of alcohol and innocence. An impossible mixture. Her hand snaked up to the collar of his black shirt, pulling him deeper into the kiss. This time, Hiruma couldn't find the power to pull away from her. He knew he had to. Of course he had to! She was drunk, she didn't have a clue of what exactly she was doing, whatever she might said. If he let anything happen, it would be taking advantage of her. And though, he usually didn't mind taking advantage of people in other situation, this was a completely different thing. He wouldn't ruin her like that, no way. When she found out what happened the day before, he would be in enough deep shit already. She wasn't this type anyway. That talk before was just the liquid, he kept telling himself stubbornly. But her lips ravaging his in that delicious way made it extremely hard for him to focus. His mind kept reeling in those chutes as he put a hand on her shoulder to push her away. He had to stop this, dammit!

But she misjudged his movement and swiftly placed her other hand against his chest, over his heart. The organ hammered frantically under her soft touch. He opened his mouth to tell her to stop this, to remember _who_ the hell she was doing _this_ with! The Yuichi Hiruma, commander of Hell! But taking her chance, she sneaked her tongue into his open mouth, brushing over his sharp teeth, completely ignoring his muffled protests. Hiruma couldn't believe what was going on. He, the devil known to all as the fearsome Hiruma, was being molested by the goody-two-shoe Mamori, the angel and chaste dream of every sane high school boy. Insane too, he should add. But not really as chaste, he was assured.

Feeling her hot tongue inside of his own mouth, her hands sliding up to his neck, leaning into him with such passion, Hiruma rolled his eyes and finally gave into it. Hungrily he kissed her back, his hands slipping from her shoulder to behind her neck, pushing her head closer to his. She moaned into his mouth, the sound sending shudders down his spine.

"H-Hiruma…" she groaned as his tongue toyed skilfully in her mouth. His teeth nagged her under lip, biting carefully. He felt her shudder under his touch. And before he could comprehend it, even less stop it, she pushed the handle to the door and they stumbled in, still tangled up in each other.

She almost tripped over as she dragged him up the stairs and he caught her, taking his lips off her. "Mamor…" he began, but she kissed him quiet.

"Don't" she murmured into his mouth. "Don't speak"

He was more then happy to obligate this time. She had effectively teared down his resistance. They made it up the first stair to her door in a carousel of sloppy kisses and deep gasps for breath. His hands were tangled deep in her auburn locks, keeping her face close to his constantly. His other arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him. He could feel her heart beat furiously against his broad chest.

They made it into the apartment, and when he entered her clear, polished home so typical for her, it made him hesitate for a moment. He was about to ruin something beautiful, something untainted. It was wrong, and it was unforgivable, and he knew it. To use her now, when she was drunk and senseless, because she wouldn't go along with this in the sober daylight…

Yoichi Hiruma wasn't the self criticizing type, but for a second in that entrance hall, standing among the numerous shoes, his arms wrapped tightly around her body, his lips tracing down her exposed flesh of her throat, he almost felt disgusted over himself and what he was about to do.

"Mamori…" he tried again, his words muffled into the crook of her neck. He should stop, he should tell her off and leave immediately, leaving her innocence intact! That's what he was supposed to do, not… not _exploit_ her like this! Like he was desperate.

"Please Hiruma-kun…" she moaned as his kisses trailed down to her collar bone. "Please stop talking!"

He felt himself grinning into her warmth. Still drunk and horny, she was a demanding, bossy woman. He liked them like that.

Did she lead him towards the bedroom, or what is just a coincidence? He wasn't sure. In his eyes, they just ended up in her bedroom, tumbling down at her neatly made bed, still entangled and feverishly kissing. He was atop of her, pressing her into the madras, trailing heated kisses down her jaw line and her throat. He felt her smell, the smell of her balsam, fruits and innocence, all around him, arousing him.

She panted in pleasure as he came to the lining of her t-shirt. "H-Hiruma…god…" He felt his bony finger tug at the hem of her clothing, the urge to pull it off her almost irresistible. Then she raised her arms, a silent order to do it, and he complimented. Her bra was simple and practical, in white cotton, but it was one of the most stirring things he ever witnessed. The erection he had been trying to fight since the moment she first pressed her lips to his was acing in neglecting. The soft light from the street lamps casted a gentle glow over her body. His lips made their way down between her breasts, down her flat stomach, dipping in her navel. Her loud moan rang out in the room, making his head spin in some kind of male pride. He was doing that to her, making her sound like that.

Her hands tugged at the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoned it with swift fingers. He shrugged it off, impenitently, and sat up slightly to unbutton his jeans. She sat up too, clutching to him and he felt her hands trail down his back, rubbing his well-toned muscles. The touch made him abandon his quest for a moment, instead placing his hands at her bare thighs, trailing up over the smooth skin, towards the edge of her skirt. She lifted her hips eagerly to help him take it off, in a rush taking her white panties too, and he tossed them both in some random direction, not caring where they landed.

Except for the bra she was completely naked, her skin pressed towards his bare chest as she still held on to him tightly, lighting his skin on fire. He buried his face in the crook of her neck to muffle the deep moans that made it out of the base of his throat. He bent down, pushing her to the bed again. Sitting up again, he caught his breath and took his time watching what was before him.

Her flushed face gleamed in the dim light from the window, her eyes half-lidded with lust as she stared slight dazed back at him. He felt his stomach clench in something close to pain. She was beautiful, a real piece of art, the materialization of perfection. His was the manifestation of corruption, to put it lightly.

She seemed to read his mind in a way no one else could, for she yanked her legs around his waist and tugged him closer to her. "I want you, Hiruma" she almost promised him.

He nodded for no reason as she reached out for his neck to pull him down to another bruising kiss. Their lips crushed together in another wave of pure passion. She tasted so good.

He pulled his trousers of his legs, kicking them off along with his boxers. Her eyes widened a little at the sight of him, a tainted blush creping over her cheeks. For some reason, her sudden shyness made him grin. "Surprised, eh?" he snickered. "I suppose when you said there was more to me you were right at lest on one point"

Her blush increased and she looked away from him, but her legs were still locked around his waist. He leaned down over her, pressing his forehead to hers, kissing away her worry roughly. She responded eagerly to him, he felt her shudder under him in impatience. His cock was tracing the inner of her thigh, they both moaning of the sensation. As he came closer to her damp centre he used up the last of his self-control to pull away from her addicting lips and look down at her. Her angry glare accused him for stopping, and it made him grin.

"Oi, fucking manager" he began, but she tried to kiss him silent again, not wanting to listen to reason right now. But Hiruma insisted. Though he found it a little comical that the voice of reason was coming from him this time. Well, wasn't that unusual?

"Hiruma-kun… "she interrupted him as he pulled away from her lips, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Fucking manager, shut up or I'll fucking gag you" he threatened her lowly. "I gotta say this. I'm not some fucking gentleman, and I know fucking well I shouldn't be doing this shit, but I'm doing it anyway. That's who I am. Even if you are too fucking naïve to see it" he glared down at her under him, still panting harshly after his rough kisses. "You got no fucking idea of what you're about to do, but I have to ask you… are you fucking sure you want this?"

His mind was strangely splinted in that moment. A part of him wished for her to tell him off and kick him out of there, leaving it all to the way it always been, the way it was _suppose_ to be. But the other half of him wanted nothing else but to screw all this crap and fuck her anyway.

He watched as she looked up at him, her gaze almost sober now. Was this the same girl that called her self drunkey, and called him Hiru-chan? "I am sure" she said, her tone serous and in no doubt.

He felt himself grinning his typical bat-insane smile. "Good" he almost purred. And then, unable to hold himself back for one more second, he pushed into her moist heat. She choked out in surprise and pain, her spine arching back. "Hiruma-kuuun"" she writhed as the intense feeling of him inside of her burned, her virgin entrance felt like it was tearing apart. He was too big, too much… and still… "God, HirumahirumahirumaHIRUMA"

He grimaced, he could have gone more carefully about that. But as he felt her clenching all around him as he buried himself deep into her, he had to get a hard hold of himself just so he wouldn't lose it completely and fuck her senseless right there and then. "Oh, fucking…god… ugghn" he groaned, feeling her tight entrance clench harder around his hard cock as he sifted position between her legs, still twirled around him.

"Hiruma… Hiruma…" she whimpered, her nail digging into his shoulders. The sound of her whispering his name that wantonly made a shiver run through his body and his head spin. He pulled out of her slowly, hearing her whine in pain, but also in missing as he left her empty.

"This… this…is…" he had no idea what he was trying to say, but then he slammed into her harshly again, her body jerking under him, the sensation blanking his mind once again.

"Aaah… yes…" Mamori moaned, tears pricking her eyes. "Hir-Hirumaaa…" The demon's mouth lowered to her neck, sucking on her jugular as she writhed, wanting that mouth on her lips. "A-ahh…k…kiss…me…" She forced out between pants and moans.

Hiruma complied almost instantly, nipping the tanned flesh and dragging his tongue up the auburn's neck, finally taking Mamori's bottom lip between teeth and nibbling on it, eliciting a sweet moan from the manager. Biting down harder, he purred when a coppery tang washed over his tongue, pushing the muscle past Mamori's perfect white teeth and rubbing it against the manager's.

Mamori hissed at the sharp stab of pain on her bottom lip that just added to the sexual pleasure, trailing her left hand from its deathgrip among silky blond strands to grasp a broad shoulder, digging blunt fingernails into pale skin. Pulling him closer, eager for him to get deeper inside of her, she tightened her legs grip around his waist, allowing him to get better access as he trusted forcefully into her. The bed rocked under them, slamming into the wall with each deep thrust, but neither of them could have cared less.

"O-Oh, Mamo…rii!" He set a steady pace, shallow pants tearing themselves from his throat as his black eyes slipped closed. "Fuck! Mamori!"

"Haa…harder! Faster!" Mamori moved her hips with the demon's thrusts, clutching at the scrawny body tightly. "Please! Now! Hiruma!"

_So demanding_…Hiruma sniggered drunkenly, complying and thrusting hard and fast into the moist heat, feeling hot blood slick his cock. He thought no more of it as he slammed deeply into the auburn, a scream tearing itself from the girl as the muscles clenched sharply round his length.

Refusing to come first, Hiruma clenched his teeth and gripped the tanned hips of her, purple bruises marring the tanned skin and he forced himself to pound harder, muscles clenching tighter around him with each thrust. "Mamori!" He growled, leaning down to lick the saline water from the manager's cheeks. "C-come…come for…me…"

"Hi-Hiruma…! Yes, yesyesyesyesYES!" Mamori cried out unintelligible words, gasping for air as pleasure seared her insides. The pleasure exploded and sent a violent shockwave of ecstasy through her body when Hiruma slammed deep into her, nailing her soft spot dead on and triggering her orgasm. Arching, Mamori howled as she felt herself flow, her whole body exploding like a supernova. "H-_**Hiruma!!"**_

Hiruma hissed when the moist heat squeezed his cock, releasing his seed into the auburn as he pulled out and slammed in deeper, _roaring_ out her name in rapture. _"FUCK! __MAMORI!!"_

His head spinning violently, Hiruma collapsed with a grunt in absolute exestuation, falling forward to his elbows. He fought to keep his violently shaking arms from giving out under him, so he wouldn't crush her under him. His whole body trembled in afterglow, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Fucking… God…" he panted out hoarsely, swallowing. He watched as Mamori struggled to gain her breath beneath him, slowly coming down from the sex-high. Their harsh pants still echoed through the bedroom as she threw an arm over his still shuddering shoulders, pulling him closer down to her. "… hmm" she purred. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, still gasping slightly to catch his breath. "Yeah…"

Mamori whimpered as Hiruma pulled out slowly, wriggling as pain deep in her pelvis momentarily overlapped the pleasured high thrumming in her veins. "Oh…Hiruma…" She moaned quietly in content, the demon landing heavily beside her as he rolled off her.

She turned to him, and he casted a hazily glare at her flushed, sweaty face. "Are you… are you staying?" she asked him, her eyes fluttering away in an almost vulnerable expression as an alien tone crept into her voice.

He wasn't really sure. He'd never done before. Cuddling and pillow talk wasn't usually his way of playing the game, he hated intimacy. Really, really. So most of the time he ended up in this kind of shit, he busted out teen minutes after the girl fallen asleep.

"Fucking yeah, sure" he growled, even though he still hadn't decide. But if he told her that, she wouldn't dare to go to sleep. A rare smile crept across his lips as he watched her eyes flutter shut. "Go to sleep" he advised her. "This kind of shit always wears people out"

She smiled softly, cautiously slowly snuggling closer to him. He stiffened as she wrapped an arm around his waist, curled up against him and leaned her head against his chest, sighing contently before closing her eyes. She nuzzled closer to him, not noticing the surprised stare from the demon-boy over the top of her head. For a couple of moments he didn't move an inch, not wanting to wake her up. He heard her breath become deeper, slower, and more even. Her breath was tickling his sensitive skin over his chest, he noticed with a growl. Now, that would be a distraction. When he was absolutely sure she was sleeping soundly he sighed heavily and let his head fall back at the stuffed pillow. This was one fucking mess he gotten himself into…

As he stared up into the ceiling he tried get a grip again, to sort it out. It was a little like trying to stay standing under an earthquake. Almost impossible. He didn't need his insane intelligence to know that this would complicate things. And he didn't need it anymore complicated then it already was.

"Fuck…" he hissed out in the dark room. "Fucking _fuck_…" He had blown it, blown it so totally. By tomorrow, when she woke up in the morning with an _enormous_ hangover and aching muscles, she would see would see things differently. _Clearer_. Without alcohol and lust in her system she wouldn't feel the same. When daylight illuminated their previous action… She would be angry, furious at him. And it wouldn't be that adoring, flustering anger that he loved to force out of her on daily basis, but another, less sweet kind of fury. She would be hurt, she would feel dirty. And used. _Naturally_, he scowled at himself. He _had_ used her. He had taken advantage of the situation, just in the way he had promised himself he wouldn't. Fuck, he was so _stupid_!

Question was, did he really want to be around when she woke up and the bomb landed, blowing him to shards? He stole a quick glance down at her, where she snoozed safely, her tiny body pressed against his, larger. To think she would hate him in a couple of hours was… strange. Painful. He wasn't sure if he wanted to witness it. Wouldn't it be better to just sneak out and leave her to wake up on her own, giving her the chance to sort out her feelings of betrayal and disgust before they were confronted in school? Also giving her the chance to pretend none of this had even happened, or officially shout at him for being such a pervert. Giving her the opportunity to make the choice of how they were suppose to take it from her on, in piece and quietness. Non-fighting with him.

Yes, that sounded good, Hiruma nodded to himself.

Or maybe he was just a coward? _That's not it!_ He scowled at himself. He was just trying to fix the little part of the damage he was able to fix. He wasn't a coward, honestly. He was just being practical. Decided, he started the wary work of trying to wriggle himself out of the sleeping girl's grip. Better leave while he had the chance, he resonated. Too bad she was holding him so _fucking_ tight! He growled and tried again, harsher, to lean away from her arms.

"Hiruma-kun… hnnnm" He froze as he heard her moan into his bare torso, nuzzled closer to him. _D-damn…_ That voice did _not_ send shivers down his spine like that. "Fucking manager…" he grumbled at her, but his voice lacked it's usual passion. She was so annoying. Even in her deep sleep. He sighed and fell back to the bed. He would just have to try later, when he deathglomp had loosen up a little. He watched as her pleased smile grew lager over her face, like hearing his thoughts even in her sleep. His fingers trailed absentmindedly to a stray of her silky hair and played with it smoothly.

Yeah, he would just have to wait awhile, until she let go of him. Then he would leave. Just wait a little while…

* * *

The first thing out of place that Mamori's noticed that morning was the pain. A headache blocking all other sensations ravaged her head, like one of Hiruma-kun's guns were fired deep in her head. Her mouth was dry was a desert, dried up saliva clustering her tongue against the back of her mouth. The taste was so nasty too. She needed something to drink, and a painkiller. _Now!_ As she made an attempt to move from the bed, two things came crashing into her already full-blown head. One: her whole body, not to even mention her lower parts, was hurting like she'd been into some kind of gang-fight the day before.

Two: she was not alone in her bed.

In fact, not alone in her bed and she was tangled up with who ever this was. The sign of panic began to make it's was through her still half-asleep body. Her breath became uneven, close to hyperventilation and her palms grew sweaty in an instant as she stared in absolute horror up at the young boy she shared her ting one-bed with. She recognized him immediately, but still, it took several seconds for it so sink in.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun?" she shrieked out. His motionless body was lying outstretched over the bed, his blonde hair slight ruffled and his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. Just as her was, she noticed with a growing horror. Until just a moment before her high-pitched scream he had been sleeping soundly, his even breath tickling the top of her head.

At her voice, his eyes instantly snapped up. His dark green eyes stared into her blue shock-widening ones, no trace of sleepiness in them. For a moment none of them spoke as memories of the previous night rushed through both of their minds like a runaway train. Mamori's lips began to tremble.

Hiruma drew on deep breath. "Oh… fuck…" _Here we go_. He picked up an insane grin and let his pointy teeth shine. "Hello, fucking sunshine. Dreamed any sweet dreams?"

She obviously didn't find it funny. She began to draw away from him, and he found himself missing the warmth. Strange, he never thought of himself as cold before. "Y-You…y-you…I-I…" She stumbled over the words, and he grimaced under his mask. Fuck, he hadn't been supposed to fall asleep! He cursed this soft bed, and it's tempting inhabited. "Yup, you and I. Now, if you mind fucking manager, I have a practice to prepare" It was a lie, a pathetic lie just to get him _out of there_, but he hoped her state of chock would let it pass her.

He kicked the blanket of him, eager to get out of bed. This was just _too_ awkward! The fact that he was still completely naked didn't make either of them more comfortable as he tried to find his cloths in a hurried, but not panic-fast pace. It was quite difficult.

She didn't say a word, and he didn't look at her to check how she was copying. Just got dressed fast enough to beet that shrimp in speed. He caught a glance of her hurling up under the blanket in the corner of his eyes as he stumbled out of her bedroom.

He knew he was being an ass.

And his head hurt.

_Fuck. _

In the hallway he got his shoes on, easily finding them after kicking them off the night before. Her apartment seemed different in full daylight. More unfamiliar, more alien. It was cleaner, more ordered to the point that his own chaotic presence felt out of place. He heard her shift in the room beside him. _She's a tough girl, she'll handle it_, he told himself and opened the door to step out.

"Wait!"

He froze. In his mind he was quickly calculated if it was a possibility to just keep walking with the excuse that he hadn't heard her. No, since he heard her footstep coming out in the hallway. Slowly, warily he turned around to face her, once again with no clue what to expect.

She had the sheet wrapped tightly around her curved body, her hands clenching tremblingly in their grip. He sent her a raised eyebrow, suddenly feeling the itch for some gum. It was so much easier to seem casual with something to chew on.

She stared at him, like she was trying to see through him with her sky blue eyes. Trying to get into his head. His green eyes narrowed.

"Do you really want to go?" she asked him slowly, every word crystal clear in the neat apartment.

He replied with a question of his own.

"Do you really want me to go?"

* * *

_**A/N**_: Don't really like the end, but it felt like I was tripping on the OOC-line. That's a dangerous line, folks.

(and I know they have unsafe sex!! It's a part of the plot, since I might one day write a long one about Mamori getting pregnant after a one-night-stand with Hiruma. Now, that's a disaster if anything)

See ya around. And remember, comments are a writer's oxygen.

Phritz


End file.
